


don't lie to yourself

by datzzuko



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: — Ты опять врёшь. Вы только и делаете, что обманываете. — если можно назвать клокочущий, вызывающий мурашки и заставляющий забиться в угол подсознания и тихо ждать конца, голос — бархатистым, то именно так фыркает Веном, наигранно расстраиваясь и двигаясь чуть ближе. Становится душно. — Ты не похож на других, Эдди. Мне не нравится, когда ты лжёшь.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 5





	don't lie to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> арт акк в инсте: datzzudavia

Insane, inside the danger gets me high  
Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell  
I love the smell of gasoline  
I light the match to taste the heat

Эдди честно не уверен, кто из них сейчас двоих больше похож на змею, извивающуюся и тихо шипящую. Он, сжимающийся всем телом на краю дивана или Веном, нависающий над ним, вырастающий где-то из спины и глухо дышащий. У Венома зрачков и в помине нет, но Эдди кажется, что тот смотрит прямо на мужчину, не отрываясь. У него есть лишь белки, отливающие опалом в темноте вечера в замызганной квартире неблагополучного района.  
Они только-только стали уживаться вместе, не успели ещё снять новую квартиру. Вроде как стали.  
Эдди вдыхает прерывисто, пытаясь наполнить воздухом словно резко уменьшенные лёгкие. Страшится открыть глаза и увидеть симбиота непозволительно близко.  
Но ему, его «мучителю», абсолютно плевать на рамки дозволенного. Веном молчит. Он слышит все мысли носителя, ему незачем говорить. Смысл озвучивать очевидное? Эдди страшно? Возможно. Ему неприятно и он хочет прекратить? Нет. Он врёт себе, хотя его сердце стучит где-то в висках, вены на шее вздулись, а низ живота уже болезненно тянет.  
Тяжёлый язык со стекающими на толстовку каплями слюны замирает у самой щеки и исчезает в пасти симбиота. По-другому Эдди эту клыкастую мясорубку назвать не может.

\- Ну, ты хотя бы себе не лги, Эдди. Мы хотим этого, признайся.

— Отъебись. — наконец находит в себе силы ответить он и дёргает головой в сторону, приоткрывая глаза. Как он и думал, Веном со своей пугающей улыбкой висит над ним, ожидая, что же тот ещё скажет, пытаясь всё-таки убедить самого себя.

— А там, в лесу, кто мне с небывалой резкостью отвечал? — он усмехается, обнажая грязно-белые зубы, выдыхая с запахом затхлой крови.

— Ты был в теле Энни. — сдавленно возмущается тот.

— Тебя не волновало. Ты опять врёшь. Вы только и делаете, что обманываете. — если можно назвать клокочущий, вызывающий мурашки и заставляющий забиться в угол подсознания и тихо ждать конца, голос — бархатистым, то именно так фыркает Веном, наигранно расстраиваясь и двигаясь чуть ближе. Становится душно. — Ты не похож на других, Эдди. Мне не нравится, когда ты лжёшь. 

Гордость и самолюбие Брока — единственное, что удерживает его от того, чтобы сорваться прямо сейчас. Ну, по крайней мере остатки самолюбия. Он разлепляет губы, судорожно хватая воздух, уже бросив все попытки вырваться из цепких щупалец.  
Стоит потерять бдительность, как кончик языка Венома осторожно касается его нижней губы. Мужчину бросает в мелкую дрожь от осознания контраста поведения его симбиота.  
Он покорно пускает язык дальше, позволяет провести шершавой поверхностью по нёбу, пересчитать ровные зубы. Позволяет себе опустить веки, принимая то, что дал слабину. Ему уже всё равно на свои бывшие принципы. Может потом будет стыдно. Но когда Веном возвращает себе былую напористость и давление, былую властность, он просто сдаётся.  
Эдди чувствует, как вместе с языком и зубами, легко задевающими его щеку вместе с щетиной, его сознание вылетает из головы под натиском тьмы, обволакивающей и больше совсем не страшной. Здравые мысли проваливаются в бездну и даже утром Эдди не позаботится о том, чтобы достать их оттуда.

Ведь если долго смотреть в бездну — бездна посмотрит в тебя.


End file.
